MetroidStar Gate Edition
by Final
Summary: Jack, Sam, Danniel, and Teal'c. Go to a strange world. and find a hole new adventure.
1. Discovery

Metroid:  
Star Gate Edition  
Chapter One: Discovery  
  
Comments? E-Mail me at final_the_destroyer@juno.com or just review. Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid, Nintendo dose. I don't own Star Gate, Sci-Fi dose.  
  
~~~~~In the SGC~~~~~~  
  
"Shevron 1 encoded." The man who dials the Star Gate at the SGC said.  
  
"SG-1 your mission is simple go to SR388J5, and see if their is any intelligent life. Any questions?" asked General Hamond.  
"Shevron 2 encoded" said the dialer.  
"No sir" Colonel O'Neill said in a relaxed voice.  
"Shevron 3 encoded"  
"O.K., then get down to the gate room." Said Hamond. Jack, Sam Teil'k and Dannial headed down to the gate room.  
"Shevron 4 encoded... Shevron 5 encoded" Then the gate opened.  
"That's. wrong" Dannial stated.  
"Ya think" Jack said sarcastically  
"SG-1 your mission has been temporarily delayed until further notice. I want a MALP sent through." Said Hamond. Everyone was kind of surprised about the gate taking only 5 shevrons then opening. The address that the gate was set at was SR388.  
  
~~~~~On SR388~~~~~  
  
`The Metroid are every ware! ` Samus thought as she fought the Metroid off. 'Damnit I'm out of missiles.` Samus saw a light. `YES, an exit.` now heading towards the light she felt sure she was home free. She turned the corner and saw a big circler object with a wall of water. She thought it was a force field blocking water from exiting a tube, since the object was on the wall. So she jumped in and it just spit her back out. She looked around for something she could use to fend off the Metroid. She saw a device that had the letters M.A.L.P. She Quickly dismantled it and got some parts, and a thermal visor upgrade. With the spare parts she made a small bomb. Just then 4 people stepped through the circle.  
"Holy!! The MALP didn't show this." Jack said when he saw the Metroid and Samus. "Dial home! NOW!!" Dannial found the DHD and dialed home. The gate opened and it scared off most of the Metroid.  
"Watch out!!" Samus said and throe the small bomb at the Metroid.  
"Thanks" Jack said  
"There coming back! We should try find a way out." Samus said  
"Or we could just go through the gate." Jack said in a obvious tone of voice.  
"What gate?" Samus asked seeing no metal nor wooden gate around.  
"The star gate. Just follow us." Dannial answered back.  
"O'Neill we should go, the enemy is coming back" Teil'k said in his normal calm voice.  
"AHHH"  
"Carter!" Jack said. As he looked back a Metroid was on her. Samus shot the Metroid. Seeing a more immediate threat the Metroid tried to attack Samus. Sam fell to her knees because of the lack of life force. Jack then shot it with his gun. It was it was injured but it would be back.  
"Lets go." Jack said wile carrying Sam through the gate being the last one through. "Close the gate!" "PING PON TING" Is the sound the Metroid made when they hit the iris.  
"I'm sensing a little hostility" Samus said because all the guns were pointed at her.  
To Be Continued.. A/n: Thanks for read'n my newest story! Please review!! Comments you don't want to share w/other reviewer's send me a mail. Final_the_destroyer@juno.com 


	2. Cure

Metroid:  
Stargate Edition  
Chapter Two: Cure  
  
Comments? E-Mail me at final_the_destroyer@juno.com or just review. Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid, Nintendo dose. I don't own Star Gate, Sci-Fi dose.  
  
~~~~Continuing from Chapter:1~~~~  
~~~In the SGC~~~  
  
"We need a medical teem in here. NOW." Jack said. "Stand down. She saved our asses."  
"Were debriefing in 15. Bring our new guest." Said Hamond ~~~15 minuets later~~~  
"So what happened?" asked Hamond.  
"We stepped out of the gate and we saw her," Jack pointed to Samus" fighting these creatures. She apparently made a bomb from some stuff she found on the MALP, she helped us by throwing the bomb at one of the creatures."  
"What exactly were those creatures?" asked Hamond.  
"There called Metroid." Samus explained "They are life forms that suck your life force. There are 5 types of Metroid. On SR388 we encountered infant Metroid. As for your friend... I really don't know if she'll be alright. Usually the Metroid finish off their prey. I'll have to get in touch with some of the officials from were I'm from, but I don't know how to get back."  
"Going back through the gate isn't an option." Dannial said.  
"Indeed, the creatures will probably be there still." Teil'k said.  
"My communicator is the best of the best, it may be able to transmit to my superiors. Adam, try to get in contact with the Space Federation (SF) H.Q.-Medical Center"  
"I'll try, but they may be out of range. Is that ok lady?" Adam asked" "That's ok Adam." Samus said "Attempting transmission... Attempting transmission... Attempting transmission... Attempting transmission... Connected."  
"Yes?" Someone from SF said.  
"Is there a cure for the life force drain from a Metroid attack?" Samus asked  
"I'm sorry, but that's top secret information." The person from SF said.  
"Security code 156-342-2342657-456567-195." Samus said.  
"Hold on processing. processing. processing. excepted. There is one cure. It is a larval creature we found shortly after you destroyed the mother brain. Be cautious around this creature for if you get to close it will burrow in you and control you." Said the person at the SF.  
"The description of this creature matches my simbiote." Teil'k said.  
"How dose this creature cure the victim?" Samus asked  
"It's white blood cells.. You inject its white blood cells into the victim." The person from SF said.  
"Thank you for your help." Samus said. "Samus Aran out. "Thank you Adam."  
"Your welcome lady"  
"I believe we know were we can find a simbiote." Teil'k said. "There are some jaffa on PX8993."  
"Are they easy to kill?" asked Jack.  
"Extremely." Teil'k said.  
"Cool." Jack said.  
"Start up the gate." Hamond ordered "Dial PX8993."  
"Starting gate activation."  
To be continued. A/N: Thanks for reading please review. Sorry there was no action in this chapter; there will be more action in the next chapter. Those of you who reviewed, Thank You. 


End file.
